Use Your Imagination
by DancingKirby
Summary: All Chronos wanted was some headache medicine. What he DIDN'T want was to overhear a rather disturbing conversation between Misawa and the school nurse. Apparently, Misawa misbehaved, so now Ayukawa has to punish him...


A/N: After a three-month hiatus, I decided it was finally time to try to write some more fics about Misawa!

I've tried to improve how I characterize Misawa this time around, so he doesn't seem to be a total saint and everything.

This fic is dedicated to the members of the Misawa Daichi fanclub in the Janime forums. Without their support, I don't think I would have even STARTED this fic. And special thnks to AmeRyoshi for thinking up the title!

Disclaimer: I don't own GX, unless the owners decided to sell the rights to me without my knowledge...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chronos had not had an easy day.

First of all, his alarm clock had failed to go off, so he had overslept. This meant that he had not had time to do his makeup properly! How could he do his best teaching when he wasn't LOOKING his best?

Then, of course, Yuki Judai had been late for class. Again. He had then proceeded to immediately fall asleep in class, yes, AGAIN. Chronos was no longer plotting to find ways to make Judai miserable, but with all those failing test grades ...sometimes he had no choice in the matter.

THEN Chronos had reached for his lecture notes, only to find out that that evil mangy cat had shredded them to bits to make himself a "nest"! Honestly, if Chronos had had his way, that cat would have met the same fate as his master. But everyone else LOVED Pharaoh, so Chronos was forced to keep his feelings (mostly) to himself.

And if all that wasn't enough, Chronos had not had time for his espresso break, since he had to supervise Judai's daily detention.

But now, this woeful day was finally over! Chronos was currently celebrating by heading to the nurse's office. As would be expected, he had a horrible headache due to caffeine deprivation, and he wanted to see if Ayukawa had any aspirin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to Ayukawa's office was closed when Chronos got there. This was odd, since the door was almost always open this time of day. Chronos must have arrived during one of the rare times that Ayukawa was on one of her breaks.

Well, all he could do now was wait for her to get back. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. It was only two or three minutes before he saw her walking up the hall. And she wasn't alone.

To his great surprise, he saw that Ayukawa was angrily herding along none other than Misawa Daichi!

Chronos was floored. Misawa virtually never did anything that would get him on a teacher's bad side. Really, Chronos wished that more of his students would be like Misawa, but...he was digressing. Now, he felt compelled to find out just what bad thing Misawa had done.

As Ayukawa got closer, Chronos could finally hear the gist of what she was muttering.

"Thought you could get away with it, huh...? ...Teach you to make smart-aleck remarks about me and Fubuki-kun..."

Chronos sweatdropped. He should have known. He made a mental note to talk to Ayukawa about this obsession with Fubuki. It wasn't really proper for a teacher to exhibit such behavior toward a student.

Just then, Ayukawa noticed Chronos's presence outside her office door.

"Oh hello, Chronos-sensei!" she said. "Unless you have some sort of emergency, would you terribly mind waiting outside for a few minutes? Misawa-kun and I have some...business to take care of."

Chronos thought for a split second that this sounded a bit odd, but shrugged it off. He stepped aside so that Ayukawa could take Misawa into the office and hit him with whatever punishment she had had in mind.

As Misawa was dragged into the office, he looked pleadingly at Chronos. All Chronos could do was make a gesture to denote that he was helpless in this situation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chronos tried his best not to get impatient. Unfortunately, patience had never been a virtue of his. After scarcely a minute had gone by, he began to wonder just what sort of punishment would require HIM to be kept waiting outside the door. It wasn't like he would be scarred for life by seeing a student serve out a detention.

With that thought, Chronos leaned closer to the door, so he could hear just what was going on in that room.

Misawa was still protesting what he obviously believed was an unfair punishment.

"But Ayukawa-sensei, you must have heard me incorrectly! I would never insult you!"

Ayukawa was having none of that, though.

"Now are you questioning my hearing ability, Misawa-kun? Let me tell you...I heard everything you said perfectly. How could I not have...I was standing right there! Now enough delaying-now it's time for you to do me a little favor!"

Chronos had personally never been one to call detention a "favor", but he guessed that was just Ayukawa's way of referring to it.

Ayukawa continued, "Now open the closet and get out the equipment!"

Well, "equipment" was surely an odd way to refer to pencil and paper. Chronos scratched his head. Something just seemed odd about how this whole scenario was being played out.

Chronos heard the sound of a door opening, then Misawa saying, "I don't see it, Ayukawa-sensei!"

Ayukawa sighed exasperatedly, and Chronos could tell that she had rolled her eyes. She then said, "It's behind some other stuff-you think I'd keep it in clear view? Just think of all the uproar that would ensue if people found out I had spent so much money on something like this."

Wait a minute. Something like WHAT? Chronos did not like the sound of that at all. He was turning the door handle before he came to his senses and realized that he was probably overreacting. He was sure that there were many perfectly acceptable things that could cost a lot of money. Well, not any that he could think of right now, but he was sure that they were there!

To take his mind off this train of thought, Chronos walked over to a water fountain. Maybe having something to drink would help with the headache.

Meanwhile, it appeared as if Misawa had found what he was looking for. There was an assortment of rummaging sounds, then Misawa said, "It's this big purple thing, right?"

Chronos spit the water that was in his mouth all over the floor after hearing that. He could think of many things that were big and purple, and most of them were not appropriate to show to a student.

Chronos made another mental note to himself as he was walking back to his spot outside Ayukawa's office. This one was to see about trying a new color of lipstick.

What Misawa said next, however, was so shocking that Chronos had his mind taken completely off the subject of lipstick.

"It's battery-powered too, I see."

"Yep!" Ayukawa answered brightly.

"Is that even really...necessary for it to work?"

"Well...not really...but it does get the job done quicker. These things don't come cheap, you know...I had to order this custom-made out of a catalog. Now hurry up and start your punishment. I haven't had time to do this in a week!"

Misawa replied, "Yeah...I could sort of figure that out."

Chronos, meanwhile, weakly said, "Mama mia..." and rubbed his temples-the headache had gotten worse. He kept trying to tell himself that there was a perfectly innocent explanation for this dialogue, but it was getting more and more difficult to convince himself of that.

Well, at any rate, Misawa was getting ready to start...whatever it was that Ayukawa was having him do.

Chronos was hopeful that maybe NOW he would get some proof that the activity was perfectly innocent.

However, his hopes were dashed as Ayukawa said, "Wait a minute...let me sit on the desk. That might make it easier for you to reach some places."

This was starting to play out more and more like a late-night movie on TV, Chronos thought. Not that he watched those movies-it was beneath his dignity! And anyway, he shouldn't be making that comparison, because there was nothing, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, untoward going on in that room! At least, that was what Chronos kept telling himself.

Misawa was now saying slightly hesitantly, "Okay, Ayukawa-sensei...I'm turning it on now."

And so he did, judging by the faint motor sound Chronos now heard.

Whatever Misawa was doing, it did not meet with Ayukawa's approval. After just a few seconds of silence, Ayukawa let out a panicked shout.

"Stop-you're not doing it right!"

The motor sound stopped.

Ayukawa further explained, "You were being too rough with it-it's not a toy, you know! Something could get damaged if you're not gentle with it."

Misawa mumbled an apology, turned the motor back on, and then asked, "Is this okay?"

"Yeah...that's good," Ayukawa replied. "Try using a more circular motion-that might help things go quicker."

Right now, Chronos was fighting the impulse to plug his ears up with his fingers and shout, "LALALALA...I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" like a child would.

Thankfully, there was a bit of a reprieve before Chronos had to take such drastic measures. There was no further dialogue for a few minutes, and all Chronos could hear was that faint motor.

Then...just as Chronos was finally relaxing a bit...Ayukawa said something else.

"You know, you're actually pretty good at this-is this your first time doing this?"

Misawa answered, "Well, sometimes my mom made me do it, but never with equipment this advanced."

Chronos facefaulted. Why did this sort of stuff always seem to happen in this school? They had barely gotten through the Abandoned dorm incident, so imagine if word got out that a teacher was having an affair with a student!

All right, that was it! Chronos could no longer just stand here and shrug this conversation off. He was almost POSITIVE that there was no innocent explanation for all this.

And so, without any further hesitation, Chronos dramatically flung the door open and shrieked, "JUST WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, NA NO NE!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing that Chronos noticed was that Ayukawa and Misawa were on opposite sides of the room.

The next thing he noticed was that Misawa was in the corner of the room, holding a...mop. A purple, battery-powered mop to be precise.

Ayukawa was unfazed by Chronos's outburst, since all the teachers had gotten used to his quirks by now.

All she said was, "Oh hello, Chronos-sensei! Sorry to keep you waiting so long-Misawa-kun's almost done with the floor, so I'll be right with you."

Chronos didn't answer her. He just stood frozen in his place. One of his eyes was twitching. This whole conversation that he had overheard...it had been over a MOP?

And an ugly mop it was too. It was quite unwieldy due to its motor, and its hue gave the word "purple" a bad name.

Yes, Chronos would definitely have to use a new color of lipstick after today.

Ayukawa had noticed that Chronos was staring at the so-called "mop". She hesitantly asked if something was wrong.

Chronos pointed a finger at the mop, and said:

"You spent all that money on THIS THING?! May I ask just what is wrong with a REGULAR mop, na no ne?"

Ayukawa sighed.

"I knew you'd say something like that. That's why I kept it hidden in the closet! I knew you might not be happy about it. But I just HAD to have it when I saw it in the catalog! I'm sure you can understand that sort of feeling. Um...Misawa-kun, will you back me up on this? Wait a minute...where did he go?"

While Ayukawa had been talking, Misawa had started edging stealthily towards the door. Unfortunately for him, Ayukawa noticed this almost immediately.

"Aha! So you thought you could sneak by me? I'm not letting you go just yet-you haven't finished the area around the file cabinet! Hey, watch it! The floor isn't dry yet, and you're leaving footprints!"

So that was why Chronos had had to wait outside. Ayukawa apparently hadn't wanted him walking on the floor before it dried.

NOW what Chronos had overheard was all starting to make sense. If they had just SAID it was a mop, things might have been a lot easier for him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To make a long story short, Misawa finished cleaning the floor, Chronos finally got his headache medicine, and everyone was preparing to continue with their own lives.

Only one more thing of note happened. As Misawa was preparing to walk out the door and go back to his own dorm, Ayukawa decided to give him a little warning.

"I hope this teaches you a lesson, Misawa-kun! Because if you make any more of those comments about Fubuki-kun, I'm REALLY going to punish you!"

An awkward silence fell upon the room, as Ayukawa realized that that might have sounded wrong.

Then, suddenly, Misawa looked up at a random patch of ceiling and shouted to it, "She meant cleaning out the file cabinets, you perverts!"

Ayukawa said, "Um...might I ask who you're talking to...?"

"The readers, of course, Ayukawa-sensei! Can't you see them?"

Ayukawa and Chronos both sweatdropped. Ayukawa said, "Um...Misawa-kun...I think you may have inhaled too many fumes from the cleaning solution...how about you go and get some fresh air?"

Misawa seemed to be a bit put off that no one else could see these "readers" (whatever that meant), but he did as Ayukawa said.

Chronos left soon after. Now that his headache was gone, he might as well get started on planning tomorrow's surprise quiz.

He just hoped that he wouldn't have nightmares about that horrid-looking mop when he went to bed.

THE END

A/N: Ha! Bet I had you all fooled for a bit there, right?

I decided that, when I turned 18, there would be no more Ms. Nice Kirby. Now you have all gotten to see my lewd side!

Now the question I want answered is: why is it that Misawa keeps ending up in fics like this? XD;


End file.
